A consumer perception towards products and services is known to be influenced by a quality of customer care operations offered for the product or service. In addition to supplement the consumers with information, communication forms an integral part of contact centers. These communications being necessarily formal in nature, needs to be administered (by supervisor) for offering quality support service, enabling to mould a justifiable perception of the consumer.
While administering, a concerned supervisor, team leaders or managers who is responsible for predetermined quality of communication between consumer and the contact center agent, is required to monitor the activities within the call center and, in particular, the activities and performance of call center agents working in the center.
In a typical call center setup, generally due to operational constraints the number of supervisors is always less than the number of customer care agents. Thus the supervisors can attend to only few randomly selected recorded call conversations and only one randomly selected live call. Due to this fact, the supervisors' can peruse a limited number of calls and disallowing the supervisor to supervise multiple conversations at a given instance.
Hitherto, systems for offline evaluation of agents' communication are widely known, whereas systems for live monitoring of agents' communication are still evolving. One of such systems for monitoring agents' communication with the caller is disclosed in patent No. 8,150,021 by Geva Omer et al., which discloses a system for enhancing existing quality monitoring tools for monitoring and guiding agent performance within call centers that allows a supervisor, at any particular instance, to monitor and control only one agents' communication. However, a problem of monitoring multiple live calls still remains.
Hence, there was a long felt need of a system and method for monitoring of multiple live call conversations at one view in order to reduce the tedious task of the supervisor.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems, the current invention proposes a system and method that allows the supervisor to monitor more than one ongoing live conversation between customer and customer care center agents visually. Displaying multiple call center agents' conversations can help the supervisor to monitor multiple agents simultaneously and enabling the supervisor to help agents to organize the errors in the call conversation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in the following description of the invention having reference to the appended drawings.